Full Moon Fever
by Ejiki
Summary: A story about what happens to Koga on a full moon...This is a story that my friend had uploaded on her account but her account was deleted for some reason without even a notice. I do have permission to upload this one story of hers.
1. Transformation

This is a story my friend wrote but her account was deleted. I don't know why (maybe because she was only 15 and was writing over 18 material) so i have said that i would post it for her and forword her all of the comments for this story. I do have permission from the origional writer.

* * *

The wind blew over the mountains of the east. Koga knew it was time. The sun was setting... the full moon, rising.  
"GO! Seal the den! Now!" He shouted as the surviving pack ran for the cave. The deadly light shown through the trees of the nearby forest.Pain shot into Koga's spine. Engulfed his body with a terrible anguish that he couldn't bare.  
He fell. Fur would soon cover what was then skin. He would become ... a monster.  
Meanwhile, on a path to the north, " Osuwari, Inu Yasha!" The girl said this with such spite it could kill. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! Maybe I SHOULD go back to Koga . At least he appreciates a good woman when he sees one."  
Kagome stomped off down the path leaving Inu Yasha to mumble about the pain in his back, " If that's a woman than I'm a cat."  
It was dark when she had walked away. The glaring full moon alone was making her regret her actions. It starred at her back. She felt as if she were being followed.  
Koga awaited her in the shadows of the forest. Or at least it used to be Koga. He was a monster. A wolf on hind legs. Claws of steel ready to rip Kikyo 's re-incarnation to shreds. Teeth wanting to taste the sweet flesh.  
"Inu Yasha is so stubborn. I swear he does those things on purpose. A little worrying will do him good," she said trotting closer and closer to the hungry wolf demon. ( hungry like the wolf by Duran Duran plays)  
A faint noise from close by alarmed Kagome.  
"Inu Yasha? Is that you? Come out, you're not scaring me," she said barely pissing herself to death.  
Growling? She thought. She was scared. Terrified was more like it.  
Koga crept up from behind the girl on silent paws. He pounced. "INU YASHA!"  
Inu Yasha's ears purked up at the scream. "KAGOME! I'm coming!"  
Sango pushed Miroku off of her partly naked body, "What's wrong? Where's Kagome?"  
The half demon grunted in reply, " Maybe if you and cock-head weren't sucking face you would know that she ran away."  
"Wha'd you do now?" Miroku asked in a hissy fit tone.  
"NOTHING! DAMMIT! Are you coming or not?"  
"OH yeah. I'm cumming ," the monk moaned in ecstacy.  
"Fuck you cock-head." With that Inu Yasha sped down to where the scream originated from.  
It was too late.  
The sun had risen and Koga had returned to normal. Inu Yasha found him lying naked with Kagome's hacked remains.  
The sleeping wolf demon awoke to see Inu Yasha drawing tetseiga.  
"Why hello, mutt. I had the nicest dream." 


	2. Banana Peels and Firecrackers

This is a story my friend wrote but her account was deleted. I don't know why (maybe because she was only 15 and was writing over 18 material) so i have said that i would post it for her and forword her all of the comments for this story. I do have permission from the origional writer.

* * *

"A DREAM! THAT WAS NOT A FUCKING DREAM!" Inu Yasha screamed.  
"I feel an ominous wind," Miroku said popping out of a bush. Koga looked puzzled.  
"Yes, it was a dream. I was chasing pretty butterflies with pretty-what happened to Kagome"  
the wolf demon said just noticing the mauled girl's body. "Inu Yasha, you have gone too far this time.  
To slay a defenceless beautiful woman like this. I WILL KILL YOU"  
"WHA-WHAAT?" The dog boy was shocked at the death threat Koga had made to him. "I ne-NO! YOU DID"  
"NO! You went full demon and killed her that's why you can't remember!" The blood covered wolf demon argued.  
"HOLY SHIT! MAYBE I DID! I"M A MONSTER!" Inu Yasha ran off. Minutes later he slipped on a banana peel and died.  
Miroku, in his cool and calm voice stated, "the ominous wind has lifted." Then went back into the bush from wence he came.

Back at the camp, Sango, Shippo and Miroku were toasting mushrooms. An ominous cloud appeared behind the perverted monk. "Why didn't you help me Miroku? Whyyyyyyyyy"  
The voice sounded much like Inu Yasha's.  
"Go fuck you're invisible self," the monk said taking out a charm and flicking it at the ghostly Inu Yasha. The half demon aparation went 'poof' upon it hitting him.  
"That was mean, Miroku. You could have at least said goodbye"  
"But mean is hot. Isn't it"  
"You keep thinking that, hunny. One day you'll get you're wish"  
Shippo looked at the couple in disgust, "get a room." The monk and demon slayer had begun to make-out once more.  
"If you don't like what you see stop looking"  
Shippo became pissed at this. He rooted through the deseased Kagome's backpack and found the 'firecrackers'. The two sex birds were naked already...with there backs turned.Hehe perfect, the young fox thought. The perfect position.  
He hopped over to them. Miroku's ass was right in front of Shippo's face. "Fox fire," he whispered so the 'ass'piring porn stars wouldn't hear and lit the small object. With one quick flick of his little arms the firecracker was in the monk's ass. Deep.

Miroku didn't notice.  
He's not getting that out, Shippo thought to himself.  
'POP'  
"AHHHHHH! FUCK, MY ASS!OWW! OWW! OWW"  
The little demon fox ran. Really fast. He figured he had at least a day's head start. He didn't stop for anything.


End file.
